


Swinging Home

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Family Fluff, Gift Giving, I am so bad at tagging it's not even funny, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Poe Dameron, damereycreationsweek, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Not everyone got to go home, but they did. Now they have all of their life in front of them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Swinging Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day three has arrived! Today we have a story that is set in canon with the prompts : found family, helmet and Waldeinsamkeit (German: “The feeling of Solitude and connectedness to nature when being alone in the woods.”). Thank you all for the support in advance!

Life has been very quiet in the last few months, not that it bothers Rey, she’s been enjoying it a lot actually. She doesn’t get woken up by blaring alarms in the middle of the night to attend to problems. She can even stay in bed after she wakes up and relax, maybe even read a holonovel if there isn’t any work to do in the field. If she’s really lucky, Poe will still be sleeping when she wakes up and she can just snuggle back into his side and enjoy the sight and it is a sight to behold.

Poe had settled into farm life without hesitating. He spends his days outside, his already tan skin becoming even more golden under the yavinese sun. Rey’s favourite thing was how he had decided to grow his beard and his hair when they settle down. His curls have grown to a point where he has to tie it up in a top knot to keep it out of his face while he works. His hair is slowly greying, which his annoying him a little bit, but Rey think it’s making him look very handsome and distinguished.

Sadly, he’s not in bed beside her when Rey wakes up this morning. Rey figures he’s probably helping Kes with something out in the fields and didn’t want to wake her up so she gets on with her morning routine. She makes a quick trip to the ‘fresher before changing into leggings and a tank top. When she walks into their kitchen, she finds a piece of flimsi stuck to her favourite kaff mug.

_Morning Sunshine! A section of the fence broke during the night so me and dad are out to go fix it. I also have to go to the space port to get those supplies Rose sent us. I’ll see you later this afternoon, I love you._

Rey smiles and pours herself some of the leftover kaff Poe poured for her in a thermos to go with her fruit salad. Kes makes it in huge batches since it’s her favourite thing to eat, especially since all of the fruits are grown on their property. She grabs her holopad from its charging port and sits down to read the news. Nothing out of the ordinary happened yesterday, more systems had elections for the new senate, imperial officers got caught and brought to justice. She also reads the report Connix sends her after every day just to make sure there’s nothing that either Poe or her needs to attend too, but everything seems to be quieting down. The Galaxy seems to finally be at peace and this time, it has people to make sure it stays that way for all the future generations. 

Rey finishes her breakfast and then decides to get on with her favourite task for the day, cleaning the house. When she was younger, there was always sand everywhere no matter how she tried to stay clean. Then, as much as the Resistance tried to keep everything clean, the ever changing bases and moves truly made it hard to achieve that goal. 

Now, she can keep her house clean and finds peace in the simple routine. She starts in the kitchen, cleaning the rest of her breakfast and also the plates that either Kes or Poe left in the sink. They initially planned to build their own house on the property, afraid to impose their presence on Kes, but they quickly realized he wanted them to stay with him. So they simply built a new wing to the main house and it allowed all of them to live together, their small perfect family.

She picks up her rag and moves on to the common living area to starts dusting the shelves, being very careful with all the picture frames that are hung on all the walls. There’s so many images of younger Poe and his mom, a few of old friends from the Rebellion, Black Squadron is also featured a lot on the memory wall. The last additions were some of Poe, Finn and her. Her favourite picture is the one Kes took of them the first night the arrived, surrounded by their droids and laughing while unpacking the Falcon.

The mantel piece over the fireplace is the one spot she’s the most careful with. She picks up the green accented helmet carefully, making sure to gently rearrange the chin straps under it before setting it back on its spot. She rests her hand on it, thinking of the brave A-Wing pilot that owned it. Then she moves on to the next one, the one she brought back herself and wore for the rest of the war. She thinks of how Luke would be happy of how she found her peace. 

She spends some extra time dusting her own x-wing helmet that she went back to Jakku for, just to make sure that it perfect. It’s the first pilot’s helmet that she owned, even if she lost track of it for a few years, it was really important for her to get those few belongings back.

The last one she takes is the black and red x-wing helmet that belongs to the man she loves the most. She’ll see him later so she simply kisses it before placing it next to the other helmets. She doesn’t have to wait for a long time for him to arrive as she hears his distinct steps coming up the porch steps.

“You’re home,” Rey looks over her shoulder, smiling at her husband. Poe almost walks into the house with his boots on, but quickly toes them off before walking in. “Is the fence fixed?”

“The fence?… Oh yeah we took care of it,” Poe answers a bit passively in Rey’s opinion, but she lets it go since he probably got out of bed really early. “Dad actually went to town to get the stuff Rose sent us.”

“So what were you up to, because it looks like you were working hard,” she notes, seeing how sweaty he is. 

“About that, do you want to go take a walk?”

“With you, always.”

Rey puts on her boots and clips her lightsaber on her belt on habit while Poe quickly downs a glass of water. As soon as they are outside, Poe takes her hand and leans her down the path that leads deeper into the jungle. 

“What are you hiding from me, Flyboy?” Rey teases him, sensing a some nervousness from him. 

“I can’t hide anything from you love and we both know that,” Poe laughs as he kisses the side of her head. It’s a bit more cool now that they are under the shade of the three canopy. “You’ll see in a while anyway.” 

Poe takes a turn down the path and Rey quickly figures out where he’s leading her. “Now I’m really curious,” Rey says and Poe just smirks. 

When they first got here, Rey had been overwhelmed by a lot of things. The nature, the kind people, the life forms everywhere, but also from the amount of love that this place generates. The Force tree became a place for her to mediate and connect to the Force, but she also needed a space to just be happy and exist as Rey Dameron, not the Jedi Master. Just be her twenty three years old self and enjoy nature. So she had found a small clearing, perfect for relaxing.

Rey stop in her steps when they enter the clearing. “No, you didn’t!”

“You were talking about it last week and I just thought it was a good idea.”

“You built me a swing!” Rey runs up to it, grabbing one of the ropes before looking up. “This is amazing!” She had talked about how a swing would be something fun to add, Kes had even made a little comment about how kids love swings.

Rey sits on in and Poe stands behind her to start pushing her. “Thank you Poe, I love it.” The seat is large enough for Poe to sit down beside her. “Look at us now. Swinging in the forest like we are just two kids.”

“It’s nice,” Poe muses quietly. “I never thought I would be away from all the action and fine with it.”

“I think we saw enough of it for a while, maybe we’ll come back to it someday.”

It’s not entirely true that they’ve stayed away from it completely. Poe leads Black Squadron when there’s a high stake mission and Rey will go on some missions if there are artefacts or high ranking members of the First Order to detain, but Finn is an amazing leader and happily takes care of a lot of missions.

“I’m so happy here Poe.” She kisses him softly on his lips and even after years of being with him and countless kisses, she stills feel so lucky. Not everyone got to go home with their loved ones.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'll see everyone tomorrow with some angst!


End file.
